


Two Words

by polishmyarmor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, frat house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, Gwaine and Leon plan a prank on Arthur and Merlin. It does not go according to plan. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

“Nah, bro, I’ve got the best plan…two words: cellophane’d toilet.” Gwaine grinned at his ingenuity.

“Um. No.” Leon was terse in his reply.

“Okay, okay, how do _you_ think we should get them back? I don’t think you understand how serious this is! I realize it’s different for you, what with the red hair that is, like, everywhere, but I don’t actually enjoy being bald, man.”

“You’ve gotta admit, dude, the Nair in the shampoo bottle was classic.”

“Yeah, yeah, but still! I’m not a complete punk—I’m going to get them back!”

“Okay…hmmm…”

“What’s up guys?” Lancelot asked, passing the guys scheming in their doorway of the frat house.

“Well, we’re…” Leon began, his face open and honest.

“…figuring out our finals schedule, man. May actually have to study for these.” Gwaine tipped Lancelot a wink and a smile, which Lancelot returned, and continued down the hall.

“Okay,” Gwaine continued, “I…I think I’ve got it!”

“What?” There was dread in Leon’s voice now.

“Okay, okay, so, they’re roommates, right?”

“Merlin and Arthur? Yeah.”

“Okay, so, they each have a bed, right?”

“Yeeees.”

“Okay, so, we take one of the beds out! No bringin’ any ladies back home when you’re sharing with your roommate, am I right?” Gwaine raised his hand for a high five.

“Um…true. But.”

“But what?”

“Well…I don’t think they’ll be all that bothered, really.”

“But dude, they have to share a bed! Do you know how bad Arthur’s feet stink after a day’s training?”

“I don’t even want to know how you know that, Gwaine.”

“Had to polish his running shoes of all things during rush week.”

“Okay, so…what are we doing?”

“Stealing one of the beds. We can put it in our room!”

Leon sighed.

After they’d managed to drag Arthur’s bed into their room (amidst the quizzical looks and high fives of their brothers), they hid in Merlin’s closet to watch their reaction.

When Arthur and Merlin came back from training (cross-country, Merlin was the water boy), Gwaine began to furiously elbow Leon in his side.

Leon let out a whisper of a sigh.

“What’s this, Merlin?”

“How should I know?” Merlin replied, tossing his messenger bag on his bed.

“Listen, if you wanted to make it official, you just had to ask.” Arthur replied, annoyed.

“Wha…offi…huh?” Merlin’s Adam’s apple bobbed in confusion.

“It’s been months now, man, I’m cool with telling the guys, plus, the benefits of a live-in boyfriend are pretty unending.”

“But you’re…”

“The president?”

“Yeah, and I’m…I’m…”

“Dead sexy.”

“What? Well, um…you know, I do have a way with a neckerchief, now you mention it.” Merlin was grinning fiercely now.

“So, why the beds?”

“Wasn’t me, man.  Pretty lucky, though…never thought I’d get you to ask.”

“Huh.” Arthur smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“This is completely ridiculous!” Gwaine shouted, jumping out of the closet.

Arthur’s smile vanished as he glared at Gwaine, then Leon, then back to Gwaine.

“You have a problem with me dating Merlin?” Arthur asked through clenched teeth.

“No. What? No. It’s just…I’m BALD and you get a live-in, official boyfriend?!” Gwaine bellowed.

“I tried to tell you they wouldn’t care.” Leon smirked.

“How am I going to attract the ladies without my luscious, luscious locks?” Gwaine whimpered.

“You have other qualities,” Merlin assured him.

“Yes, but can I condition them until they glow?” Gwaine was pouting now.

“Um…no. But maybe a little eyeliner?” Leon suggested.

“Seriously, dude?”

“Sure, why not? It works for Percy.”

“Okay, okay.” Leon began to gently guide Gwaine to the door to give Merlin and Arthur their privacy. “Still, Leon, this has to be the worst prank ever.”

“Guess you’re a punk after all.” Leon said, lips quirking up, trying not to laugh.

“We’ll see who’s the punk! Two words, man, two words…super glue.”

“That’s one word.”

“Okay dude. One word: superglue. Next words: location unknown!” And with that Gwaine ran down the hall, Leon chasing after. 


End file.
